Evangeline and Kady
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: When a new band, inspired by Ms. Hannah Montana to follow their dreams and become pop-stars, they decide that they'd rather keep their old lives too. But can anything stay the same, with a new hottie in the picture for lead singer, Evangeline? Oliver/OC
1. He Called Back!

1**Lol this just came to me when I was watching hannah montana**

"Ramona!!! Ramona!!!" I bolted down the hall and nearly fell when I caught up to her. I grabbed her arm to steady myself, gasping for air. She frowned,

"What? Krysten breathe, what's your problem." I gasped and waved my cell phone in her face,

"He. . .he called back. He wants us to do the show. He says we could get a huge record deal from this." She laughed,

"That's great!!" I shook my head, still short on air,

"He. . .he says we need to get a bass player, but he says that he could pull some strings and borrow from another Disney band for the time being. He says after listening to the demo, he trusts our judgement and said we could hold our own, private auditions." She nodded,

"How are we gonna hold auditions without. . .blowing the secret? Because I really don't want to wear the wig for something like that." I glanced around us, making sure other students weren't too close,

"We're going to have to say something like, we were hired. Or that we're friend's with Evangeline's brother. Or Kady's brother. We can't be too close or people will get suspicious It's not going to be fun though. Because as soon as Mitchell starts putting up posters, you know Amy and Vanessa are going to show up. . .they'll probably accuse us of kicking them out because we don't like them, which will be exactly the case but still." Ramona nodded,

"So what happens now?" I grinned,

"My mom is coming to pick us up. Your mom is getting ready to call the school so you'll be able to leave with us. Mom has the wigs and make up and a change of clothes in the car. We're going directly to Rod's office. Mitchell said he'd meet up with us later." Ramona sighed,

"Why is he coming? Better yet, I missed the reason why he even has to know about Evangeline and Kady." I groaned,

"Because he's my boyfriend and it'd be really sucky of me to have to lie to him about why I can't go out." She shrugged,

"Whatever. So do we go tell Mr. Franklin that we're not going to P.E?" I shook my head,

"No! He'd never let us leave if we show up. We'll just, go up to the office and explain what's going on. . .well not everything but most of it." Ramona frowned at me, making me feel like my plan really wouldn't work,

"What are we going to tell them?" I bit my lip. I hadn't thought that far ahead yet,

"Um. . .we'll say that, we have interviews with the county Record because we won the rodeo last week!" I grinned. That was actually pretty close. Evangeline and Kady had gone to the rodeo to perform in the talent show and Rod, an agent from Disney Records, just happened to be there and liked their sound. She laughed,

"Okay, now I get why your name is credited first." I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever. That was because it sounded better in alphabetical order. Heh." Ramona linked her arm with mine and we started off for the front office.

**LOL all the names are real people's names, but the characters are not real lol just named after them. . .Amy is actually kinda nice...not really lol and I've never even met Mr. Franklin. He's Mitchell's P.E. teacher not mine lol I got Ms. Hill SHE ROCKS!! Lol**


	2. Ms Montana

**Sorry it took me so long to update this haha.**

After my mom picked us up in the limo, unseen by the otehr students because they were already in class, I pulled my hair up into the wig cap and looked at Ramona and laughed.

"Do you need help with your wig cap?" She rolled her eyes and tossed it to me,

"Yes. Please." I laughed and easily slipped the piece of latex over her hair. As soon as that was finished I pulled on my wig, which was a dark brown shag, which spiked out in all directions, while Ramona pulled on her long, pin straight, black and purple wig. And now, we were Evangeline and Kady. As the limo drove through the town, down the freeway towards Hollywood, we helped each other with our make up and once we were finished, changed into clothes which were more, fashion-forward. For the rest of the drive, we chilled in the back of the limo, listening to CD's. As we pulled onto Hollywood Boulevard, Mom rolled down the barrier between the driver's seat and the back of the limo,

"Now remember, we need to make this as fast as possible so we can get out in time to go see your cousin." I nodded and then dragged Ramona out of the limo behind me and linked my arm with her's.

"You ready, Kady?" She laughed and we walked to the door,

"Aren't I always, Eve?" I rolled my eyes and pushed the doors open.

**Miley's POV**

Ugh. I sat, slouching in an arm chair off to one side of Rod's office, with Oliver and Lily on my sides. Can't believe we had to come here to meet two wanna be popstar brats. I bet they've never worked a day in their lives, or even gone to school, or had to keep a secret like I do. What were their names again? Steve and Brady? Before I could think of any more names, the door opened and the young secretary that was working today walked in and looked at Rod,

"Sir, Kady and Evangeline have arrived. Would you like me to send them in." Rod grinned,

"Yes please. Thank you Carla." The girl nodded and walked back out into the office, and then two young girls, probably only fourteen walked through the door, arms linked, laughing a giggling like they hadn't just walked into the best Disney agent in Hollywood's office. The one with short brown hair stopped and looked up at Rod, completely dismissing the fact that the Number 1 popstar, Hannah Montana, was sitting right across the room,

"Hey, Rod. What's up?" Rod laughed and walked around his desk,

"I just invited you here to meet the girl who you're borrowing a band from." I gasped and glared at him,

"What?!!" I stopped when I realized the girl with black and purple hair had said the same thing. Rod glanced at both of us, confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you have a problem with that?" I started to protest when the girl shook her head,

"No!! I love Hannah Montana!! Party in the U.S.A is my song!! We're honored!!" My parade of fury halted immediately and I glanced at Lily, who looked just as shocked as I was and then at Oliver, who was checking out the girl with brown hair. I rolled my eyes and then plastered a fake smiled on my face,

"Aw, thank you...Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot your guys' names." The one with brown hair laughed,

"That's okay, I'm Evangeline, or Eve, and this," she placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "...is my best friend, Kady." I started to speak, but Oliver jumped up and grabbed Evangeline's hand,

"The name's Stanley. Mike Stanley." Then, like the total dork her was, bent down and kissed her hand. Lily's eyes widened and she started to gag as she ran out of the room. Oh my god, these guys are going to embarrass me in front of the new kids. Evangeline pulled her hand out of Oliver's and laughed,

"I'm sorry, Mike, but I already have a boyfriend. . .he actually should be here soon." Just as she said this, another guy with black, chin-length hair and excessive amounts of eye-liner walked in the squealed and threw herself into his arms,

"Kyle, you made it!!!" Oliver staggered a few steps back and then dropped back into his chair, obviously disappointed. The Kyle kid froze and then stepped back from Evangeline,

"Yeah, actually, I just need to talk to you, and then I'm leaving." All of us in the room frowned and then watched as Evangeline walked out of the room with her so-called boyfriend. Oliver walked to my side a whispered in my ear,

"Do you think he's breaking up with her?" I spun around and smacked the back of his head.

"Mike!! Don't talk like that!" Kady glanced back at us and then went to sit in a chair across the room.

A few moments later, Evangeline walked back into the room, a blank look on her face. Kady stood up and sighed,

"Oh, he broke up with you didn't he?" Evangeline nodded and looked up at Rod,

"I-I'm sorry Rod, but I have to go. My manager will call and set up another meeting I promise." She picked up the purse I hadn't noticed she had brought with her and then ran out the door. Oliver glanced at me and then at Kady who was sitting in her chair texting someone, and then ran out the door after Evangeline. He always did like playing rebound guy. Rod sighed and pulled out his phone,

"Jeez, this is not good! I was planning on discussing the tour dates and everything today!" Kady tucked her phone away in her pocket and looked up at him,

"Uh, I can handle it. Eve and I had discussed it on our way here." Rod shrugged,

"I'm sorry but my boss said that all plans had to be okayed in this office with Kady, AND, Evangeline. Not either-or. Sorry." Kady sighed,

"Its okay. I guess. We'll talk to you later, Rod. See ya, Hannah." I nodded and walked with her out into the main office only to find something I never thought I would see in my lifetime. Oliver kissing a girl that was actually pretty. While I stood there gawking, Kady snorted and mumbled,

"She sure got over THAT fast." While Oliver was. . .enjoying himself, Lily walked back into the room, just as shocked as I was by this scene. After glancing back from me to Oliver a few times, gagged once again and then ran back into the restroom. Oliver straightened up and looked at me, then at Kady, and then back at Evangeline, whose eyes were red and puffy from crying. He quickly stepped away and went into his whole 'awkward explanation' routine.

"Ah, I just. . .she was crying and, uh....I'm just going to go back in the office now..." He pointed towards Rod's door and then slowly made his way back into the office. I rolled my eyes and looked at Evangeline whose arms were now, instead of around my best friend's neck, crossed across her chest, while she stared down at the ground and continued to cry. I sighed,

"Would you guys like to go out to lunch with us? I know Mike is being a jerk, and you haven't seen much of Lola, but I feel bad about what happen with your boyfriend, so please?" She smiled up at me and nodded,

"Okay. But we have to be back here by three. That's when my mom is picking us up and taking us to my cousin's house." I nodded and as soon as Lily and Oliver had come out to the main office, we all walked out to my limo.

**XD Oliver is a whore lol**


End file.
